<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Drabble Prompts by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799398">Kissing Drabble Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato'>sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>user asked:<br/>Hi! Fictional kiss 9 please x</p><p>9. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other </p><p>Ooof yes! one of my favorite kinds of kisses. (Warning for heavy kissing, but nothing explicit).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing Drabble Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reposting of my work from Tumblr. You can find me there by the same name (sweetdreamsofgelato).</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>Disclaimer: Complete work of fiction from the recesses of my own imagination. No infringement intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again for your help, Henry. I really appreciate it.” You held out a mug of freshly brewed coffee.</p><p>Henry wasn’t around often, but when he was, he was an exceptionally helpful neighbour. The two of you developed a genial, if sporadic, friendship with a healthy dose of flirting thrown into the mix. When you sent a text to him asking to borrow a ladder, you were surprised (but not unpleasantly) when he showed up on your doorstep with a ladder, a toolbox, and an irrepressible need to be useful.</p><p>Henry leaned back against the kitchen counter next to you, taking the mug in hand. “It’s no trouble. It was a good excuse to see you, and a good bit of fun, actually.”</p><p>“Hanging ceiling lights? Fun?” You shot him a look of disbelief before you took a sip of your own coffee. It certainly wasn’t your idea of a good time, but to each their own, you supposed.</p><p>“Okay, maybe not <em>fun</em>,” He conceded, his lips ticking into a smile before taking a sip of coffee. “Nicely normal, perhaps.”</p><p>Your eyes lit playfully as you returned his smile. “Refreshingly routine.” You always loved a good word game.</p><p>Henry chuckled before pondering a moment. “Satisfyingly standard.”</p><p>“Alluringly average.” You countered, patting his forearm teasingly.</p><p>“Magnificently mundane.” His eyebrow raised as he closed a hand over yours, trapping your fingers on his arm.</p><p>Your brow furrowed and breath hitched as you wrestled your brain for the right words. “Pleasurably…”</p><p>The one word shifted the entire atmosphere in the room. Henry bent toward you with rapt interest. He released your hand as he slowly set down his steaming mug as he waited for you to finish your thought.</p><p>Your entire body stirred with awareness as he watched you intently, slowly easing closer. His eyes dropped to your lips, and your breath shuddered as your train of thought quickly derailed. The scent of him, something citrusy and herbaceous, overwhelmed your senses.</p><p>“Pleasurably…” Henry prompted in your silence. His gaze, shadowed and desirous as it prowled over you, slowly slid back up to yours.</p><p>Heat crept up your neck and a blush warmed your cheeks when his fingers brushed against yours, taking your mug and setting it down next to his.</p><p>“Pleasurably…” You whispered, your eyes flickering to your mug and back to Henry again as he lifted your chin with a hooked finger, gently brushing your mouth with his thumb.</p><p>“You said that already.”</p><p>His mouth closed over yours, and your eyes fluttered shut as he chased away any lingering dregs of coherent thought. This kiss was excruciatingly indulgent but painfully short. A low whimper escaped you when he pulled away.</p><p>Just as soon as he released you, your hands fisted the front of his shirt and you pulled him back, dragging him into a kiss that was neither kind nor gentle. It was all-consuming; each push of your tongues and nip at your lips set your skin ablaze. You moaned, low and heady, when a large palm gripped the side of your jaw, strong fingers digging into the back of your neck, as his other snaked around your back to press you flush against him. His hoarse growl vibrated through you, standing every nerve on end before pooling in your lower abdomen.</p><p>There was no space left as he crowded against you. The edge of the counter bit into your lower back as your bodies pushed into each other with each laboured breath. He broke away from you just long enough to lift your hips to sit you on top of the counter, quickly wedging himself between your knees. When you opened your eyes again, Henry’s stare was so hot and so desperate that you wanted to drown in it.</p><p>His fingers tangled in your hair, tugging your head back as he explored the line of your neck with wet opened mouth kisses. Your legs instinctively wound around his waist to pull him closer, a ragged gasp escaping when his teeth grazed the sensitive point at the base of your throat.</p><p>“Alluringly average?” His mouth curved into a teasing smile when his lips met yours again.</p><p>You let out a low curse as his fingers slid under the hem of your shirt and curled around the bare curves of your waist.  “There is absolutely nothing average about this.” You groaned as you frantically grabbed at his shoulders.</p><p>He eased your shirt up and over your head. “Pleasurably perfect.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>